One Breath (A&O One-shot)
by CRYSTALFANG
Summary: Alternate timeline. Lilly is pregnant, and considering on how unlawful her love for a certain eastern wolf is, it just makes matters worse - and she's young, and now he's gone; one can only give in to their fate...SUCKY SUCKY SUMMARY THIS IS. BUT THE ONE-SHOT IS GOOD MY BOY.


One Breath

Alpha and Omega One-Shot

His blood gleamed on her sharp black claws.

It was dripping off her fur in rolling streams, staining the wet grass beneath her. Her body trembled and she gasped as she moved with only an inch to spare as long claws hurtled in her direction. The grass was stained with _him_ and his body...his body…

Was crumpled in a furry heap. The darkness of the storm kept her from seeing the ultimate damage done upon his pelt, but she didn't let herself focus upon it as she went in for a swipe to the hurling beast that had attacked the two from nowhere. The two had just been enjoying a nice quiet moonlit walk, MoonPack forbid, the silence was comforting and a joy amongst others to feel. She had grown so big over the past two moons it was ridiculous - at that point she should've moved to her own den with her mate.

She scoffed at the thought.

 _Mates_.

What they had...it was a mistake. Yet the wolf she loved so much jumped in like a moron, the big brute he was, and was willing to compromise.

"Then we'll meet up near the stre-"

She'd cut him off. "To obvious. Patrols will come by and smell us, they'll be suspicious - but…" Her soft lavender gaze brightened considerably as a thought came to mind.

"There's a place not inhabited by any animal as far as I'm concerned, past the lake with the sandy shore with sharp peaks."

He stood dumbly but nodded all the same. He could be like that sometimes - completely aware and then completely unaware as well, yet she loved him. What they had was just supposed to be a simple unorthodox relationship, not even friendship, they would just go for a walk during sun-high, and he would explore the territory with her.

That was it.

And that's how it manifested.

It was all her fault and she knew it. She'd suggested they meet up and they did. Pelts brushing and tails twining together like vines they were a legitimate lily and rose - beautiful as it was, beauty doesn't last forever.

Their words had been soft and loving. His breath warm and body heat filled her with content. They lay until tweaks of pink burst forth from their indigo prison; they would travel back to their own quaint worlds and never speak of this experience. No one would find out…

Until life blossomed within her.

Then came the panic, and the long hours of utter restlessness and what-ifs, the fatigue set in hard upon her already lean structure. Nobody had noticed...of course blind wolves had a way with figuring things out. Then again, it had been pure coincidence that the herber had found out anyway.

An odd disease with no explanation had gripped the pack for a while and so Daria had seen to it to have check-ups of everyone in the pack, including the pups. When it was her turn, as Omegas always came last, she had been studied like a hawk and she'd hated every moment of it. She'd been poked and prodded an then was forced to eat leaves that tasted fuzzy on her tongue and made her throat itch a bit. Then the questions came.

"Have you experienced any fatigue Lilly?" Daria asked in a way that sounded like she was mildly interested as she shuffled some herbs together, creating a dry concoction of sorts. A cough sounded in the back of the den.

"N-no not really." She had never been a good liar.

"Ah, and you've experienced no cramps...headaches…?" The blind she-wolf had turned around to stare into her soul. At least that's what it felt like she was doing. Lilly inhaled sharply and dragged her claws along the dirt floor of the herb den. She hated how easy of a picking she was, how obvious she could be, and the worst part was that she was as clear as day as much as the obvious web she'd woven. She wasn't supposed to do that and she knew it.

That's why she hated herself. That's why when Daria had asked her to come back a half-moon from now she'd confessed to herself she'd run away.

Ignorance isn't always bliss though.

In the moments she spent trying and failing not to get hit in the stomach she couldn't help but reflect on her naivete. She always was the less brighter between her and Kate. Maybe that was why she had never been given an actual status within the family hierarchy - she lacked even the most basic of wolf survival skills. And as she dodged another hit from the bear it began to show itself once more.

The motherly instinct was the only thing keeping her alive, her efforts slightly futile in grace; Lilly was no alpha truly.

The rain had made the ground slippery and wet and the white wolf slipped and crashed muzzle first into its soaked depths.

His blood mixed with the brown sludge. He lay motionless as thunder roared above her head. The bear seemed to desperately want to kill her - looking now it occurred to Lilly that that was probably because the disease had ruined any source of valuable prey, and the rivers were poisoned by pale-skins and their contraptions; this bear was starving and Lilly had extra fat.

That was why she thanked the MoonPack that she had a mother like Eve otherwise she'd be a disfigured bundle of white in the mud.

Claws raked air.

An opening.

Maybe she could drive the bear away…?

Maybe…

" _You're pregnant Lilly."_

 _Daria could be blunt like everyone else._

" _Why thank you, I hadn't noticed. Oh, would you look at that? My stomach's possessed." Lilly snapped._

 _Lilly could be cranky like everyone else as well. Her mother was Eve, one would think so anyways._

 _Lilly had done the exact opposite of what she said she'd do. She'd gone to see Daria - the white wolf had reasoned it was because she needed to know if running from her problems was necessary or if she was overreacting and this was a phase._

 _It wasn't._

 _And Lilly had wasted a good opportunity._

 _Naive little Lilly had made a wrong turn again, her only hope now was that her pack never asked who the lucky male was. She could easily just make up a story, proclaim she had been raped by a passing rogue wolf, but mating season hadn't come - it wasn't that far away - and she was still young._

 _If it had been Kate, questions would be the least of their concerns, such is the life of being the heir to the throne. It only made sense that no one questioned how_ _ **she**_ _had gotten pregnant. Of course that had been moons ago and now three rambunctious pups dashed throughout the pack grounds leaving mayhem in their wake - nobody had questioned Runt's soft gray fur; nobody seemed to care._

 _Lilly had her suspicions of course, but with the whole pack eyeing her she had come to realize that starting up even more family drama wasn't the best way to go._

 _It was funny how it worked really, she'd always assumed that no one would care about her - the mysterious albino pup - but they had, and as gratifying as she should have found that it only made her what-ifs become stronger. Apparently when the albino of the family gets pregnant it becomes the best gossip in years, and considering that Candy and Sweets still lived the gossip was bound to spread across Canada like a raging fire, or rather her unsuspecting parents were going to be suspecting very soon._

 _Then again it should have been obvious. Her stomach had gotten a little bit rounder in the half-moon; it now swung with each movement of her legs. Though nobody commented on it, or even spared her a glance._

 _Not until Daria had announced it of course._

 _But it hadn't been the blind she-wolf who had made it abundantly clear to the pack - it had been a slip up by yours truly, Sweets._

 _The fact that the she-wolf had said it so loudly that those in the vicinity could hear her was what made Lilly realize she wasn't that different from her mother after all._

 _Things slid like a rock avalanche from there on out and the albino had no way of stopping it._

 _The fact that she hadn't told Garth yet was the real problem._

 _A good two moons passed and she had been sulking in the back of the cave. Inwardly brooding, and desperately wanting to shirk her duties as a soon to-be mother. She didn't want to be responsible for accidents that weren't supposed to exist. It was just supposed to be harmless young love; the white wolf had only wished…_

 _She had only wanted someone to notice her._

 _Perhaps she had not been as accurate in her statement, she wanted someone to know she could be just as good as her sister. Apparently when wishing to the MoonPack however, you're destined to have only partial of that wish come true. She got noticed, but everything else was entirely on her part._

 _She had suggested meeting up, she had fallen for_ _ **him**_ _and he, a little later in their relationship, had fallen over his paws for her._

That felt like moons ago to the pregnant wolf as she scuttled like a frightened dormouse towards the bear. This was dangerous, retarded even, but it was necessary if she wanted to stay alive - if she wanted her _pups_ to stay alive - Garth...she wasn't even sure about how gone he was. She had barely had time to grieve before she had been attacked and perhaps she should have been mad about that, but the shock had set in faster than any mental agony could've.

 _This is for you my sweet._ Maybe she was angry and that's what led her to plunge her claws into the bear's throat, or maybe everything was starting to pile up unto her - her being pregnant and what not - and maybe she just didn't want to add a bear to her list of life problems.

Which is why when claws didn't work by themselves her teeth did and soon she was looking at a lump of fur soaked and cold. Blood no longer belonging to her beloved coated her white pelt now streaked in mud. Lilly did not care for the life of her about their blood in that exact moment, because faith was not on her side at all seemed as it never had been from the beginning.

"Lilly?!"

Faith was toying with her…

"What're you doing out here?!"

Squinting in the downpour, Lilly could see it was Hutch calling out to her. Candu and a dappled dark blue-gray she-wolf picked their way towards her eyes wide at the scene before them.

"Are you alright?" It was the dark blue-gray she-wolf approaching her. She had bright green eyes, a shade lighter than Garth's, but that didn't stop Lilly from almost uttering his name - it took some time but she was able to remember that wolf's name was Pond.

"I'm fine Pond," the white wolf muttered softly. Lilly ended up mentally scolding herself for her sudden shy nature; she had no reason to even be shy, she'd defeated a bear for moons sake!

"Wait…"

That was Hutch, and he sounded about as hostile as he did confuse.

"This is...this is Tony's son. Lilly, why is here with you?" It wasn't an accusation, but it hit the white she-wolf hard in the chest. Her heart fluttered gently with slight panic, but truth be told the wolf was tired and woozy upon her paws, her belly was cramping and soon those cramps became agonizing strikes of pain. It seized the she-wolf who then collapsed to her paws gasping from the sudden pain. Her body trembled and her guard hairs went straight up, her lavender eyes going wide as she went into shock.

Darkness was soon to sweep over the pregnant she-wolf and so she did not see her packmates pick her up and put her upon their backs with Candu dragging Garth across the ground. She didn't see the massive streaks of crimson left across the ground where her beloved had been lying not long ago. The smell of blood did not reach her nose, she did not notice the streaks of blood upon her dirty white stomach, nor did she notice the large wound upon her side along her stomach area that would no doubt manifest into a pink scar. Lilly did not realize she was losing massive amounts of blood.

All she knew was that she had awoken within a cave that smelt strongly of herbs only to find out that she was confined to the herb den till the wound healed. When she had, not indiscreetly, asked about the red eastern wolf the herber had announced him dead.

"He had a gut wound...he died just a couple minutes after he was hit."

Lilly did not hear any of this as she was to busy trying to digest everything whole. He was gone - her Garth.

The wolf, the only one, to ever look into her eyes proclaim them beautiful was dead. He had died, not heroically, but the soon to-be mother liked to think he had. In way, she supposed that is what happened, protecting her; he shielded her from her doubts and insecurities an made her realize she could be so much more - nobody else could understand...nobody else could look at her the way he had...no one else could ever possibly make her heart dance and leap high quite like the way the red male wolf had. He'd affected her in a way that was indescribable, it was utterly exhilarating, the feelings he gave her.

But now he was gone, and she was left to struggle with the mistakes she carried.

Young love could be cruel.

* * *

The day Lilly gave birth was during a beautiful autumn sunrise. The sky was alive with rose tinted clouds and swirls of orange and flaming red danced in the sky with the golden rays of the sun. Birds twittered about all while the descendants of the MoonPack retreated back to the heavens of their moonlit sanctuary.

In the midst of all this peace, Lilly lay panting, but that was it. Most she-wolves that went into labor were loud, usually growling or muttering profanities at nothing in particular, but Lilly had been quiet.

Too quiet.

Her pants had filled the void of silence she'd created, and that was about it. But the whole pack had already come to realize that the white wolf was broken in a way they could and would never understand. She had lost something she could never get back - had the one thing she needed stolen and stripped away from her. Because of that fact, any and all liveliness the wolf had once had was stripped from her personality, the light of joy within her bright lavender eyes dulled and masked with pain.

Lilly was truly broken.

To combat this she had went silent.

To deal with the silence she would drag her claws along the rock of the cave she resided in. Daria had decided she shouldn't leave the herb den until her pups were at least four moons old. Lilly had complied because she was sick and tired and her body was already straining with the weight of the pups she carried.

Even then, she did not eat, and when she did, it was little.

And when she was alone she'd shed tears and stare with resentment at her bloated stomach, wishing that every pup within her was a stillborn - she reasoned life would be easier in that regard.

Then there were the nights she just lay awake and stared at the scar that ran along her side. Sometimes she avoided grooming that particular spot, but sometimes…

Sometimes she told herself she would give in when the time came. When she gave birth she would not care; simply hunker down in her nest and allow the spasms an contractions to take control.

And that is exactly what she did.

She lay still in her nest as agonizing spasms ripped through her being. But all she did was pant.

Daria assisted in helping with the labor, so when the first pup came and Lilly spared it no glance did Daria stop what she was doing and begin first nipping the sac before grooming the fur the wrong way, then gently scooting it towards the laboring wolf's belly.

"It's a she-pup." Daria announced softly. Lilly barely had time to think on this before another spasm hit her hard and she gasped loudly, if not involuntarily.

Another pup came out and Daria followed the same routine before placing it beside its littermate.

"Female pup."

This only slightly peaked Lilly's interest as she was deftly ignoring the herber in favor of just getting this over with. Being pregnant could be _so hard_.

"Only three more to go." Daria announced.

Lilly rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh lucky me.." She muttered. More pain wrenched her in its grasp and she let out a guttural growl of agony, pushing with all her might to dispel of the last three in a hurry. Even though she had been warned beforehand about her having five pups she hadn't actually counted on...you know...it being true…

But they came, all three, and it was with surprise that the white wolf found them to be all alive.

No stillborns.

So the MoonPack really _did hate her_.

And yet she felt comforted by the knowledge that they were all alive and well. Daria had made the announcement that it was four females and one male. The last of the them was a female whereas the male had been the third one born.

 _Four females and a male, do you hear that Garth?_ A tiny smile split her once somber features and her lavender orbs lit up slightly.

The first born, a female, was a uncanny color similar to her father's, but rather than having a cream furred chest and underbelly she had a fluffy white chest and belly. A rust colored stripe went down her back to the end of her torso. In that moment Lilly had to catch her breath - she looked so much like him, and even seem to sport his personality as it was clear she was already the rowdiest of the five. She would certainly be an advocate to troublemaking in the moons to come.

Then there was the second born, another female, who was completely different in color, she sported a light tan coloring similar to her grandmother with white ears and rusty red paws. She suckled diligently upon a teat alone from the rest, it was clear she did not favor her siblings that much.

Then there was the third born of the group, the male pup, out of them all his pelt resembled none of his parents. Rather than having rusty red or fluffy white fur like her, his was a bright, pale, silver. He - like Lilly was the oddball of the group, the mysterious one - he had dark pale gray socks and a soft coating of misty gray along his muzzle and neck, but it then faded to pure white at his underbelly. His ears were a dark gray in color.

Next came the fourth born, a female as well, she was also a little oddball with a pelt that was almost the color of a rose except it had a dark crimson appearance to it. Scatterings, almost like petals, the color of dark scarlet adorned her back and sides and also along the top of her head and forehead. Her ear tips were black in color where as her tail tip was largely covered black with a white tail tip, the entire length of her muzzle was a light dusty scarlet in color as was her neck, chest, and underbelly. She had scarlet patches over both her eyes.

The last, and final pup was, obviously a female. And it was her that caught Lilly's attention the most as she was a bright snow white. She was also _way_ fluffier than a normal wolf pup, but Lilly didn't care - the small wolf pup also had a bang like her. However, unlike Lilly, the she-pup had soft gray undertones and silver paws as well as a pale, misty gray stripe that ran down her backside. Even still, Lilly felt a fiery love she'd never felt before in that exact moment, it burned at her heart instilling that she would _never let anything harm these pups_.

She would not let them be hurt like her - would not, _refused_ , to let them be naive to young love.

If that meant they'd never find true love then so be it.

* * *

The first pup was named a couple days afterwards.

Lilly had proclaimed her to be Redfeather, because she was red like her father, and also, because her tail was like a little feather.

Redfeather, however, was not the first to open her eyes.

* * *

The second born was named soon after. Because of her red and tan pelt Lilly had had no idea what to call her. Luckily at the time her sister had been there as well as Runt, Stinky, and Claudette who were tossing names around like nobody's business.

Kate had quickly shushed them before Lilly had asked her what she thought - Kate, being taken aback, paused briefly before uttering a name that sounded, to the younger sister like music to her ears.

"Marigold."

Lilly had instantly fallen in love with the name and tasted it out on her tongue.

"Marigold." She said softly.

Then she said it a bit louder with confidence and a nod of approval.

"Marigold - I like it."

Marigold either hated her name or was okay with it because no sooner had Lilly said that did the tan pup let out a loud snort that almost sounded derisive.

* * *

The male pup was named during one of the most memorable moments in Lilly's young life.

She had finally pushed aside her motherly instincts in favor of getting fresh air. She still resided within the confinements of the herb den under Daria's watchful eye. The herb den had become crowded due to her five pups and the scent of herbs and milk had made the air stuffy - the albino wolf needed real air and time to just think.

So she trotted to the peak of Howl Rock where the moon seemed that much closer to the wolf. She gazed up at it before reaching up with her snowy white paws to see if she could grab the moon.

She couldn't.

It would not leave the sky.

It just stood there in its utmost glory, shining silver life upon the sleepy forests of Canada.

A gentle breeze rustled the she-wolf's fur and she sighed before falling back onto her haunches.

It was then that she felt a presence behind. Then a soft scent she had smelt so many times before that it was immediate, her reaction.

"Garth…"

The words felt foreign to her for a moment, but it was so obviously him. His scent, the smell of pine, was so obvious - she knew no other eastern wolves, even if she had, she would have still been able to identify him.

"My sweet, sweet, sweet flower…"

Lilly inhaled deeply before letting it out in a shuddery sigh.

"I've missed you…" Lilly murmured.

His scent grew stronger and when she chanced a glance back she found his pelt to be on fire, but she knew it was because he was a spirit that his pelt was a flame. Eve had told her how when wolves died, their spirits began to glow and their pelts caught on fire - this was probably the only thing Lilly had ever paid attention to because she had always dreamed that when she died, her white pelt would glow brighter than the winter sun. When she had met Garth and fallen for him she'd imagined it would be him and her with bright pelts a flame, lighting up the dawn sky.

But now it was just him with a bright pelt.

And she, was still waiting to join him.

"Why did have to be you…?" Lilly asked softly, her body quivered with grief and she had to choke back the sob she so desperately wanted to let out.

A snort is what met her words surprisingly. "How do you think I feel? I'm the one who died here, show some love for moons sake."

Lilly bowed her head slightly - of course - what had she been thinking? How could she possibly wallow in her own grief when she was still alive? How could she ever understand what it was like to depart from the world at a time when your mate carried life within them? Lilly had survived, but rather than being gratefully she had spat the ground in anger, proclaiming that the world hated her. She had wished her pups to be stillborns and had been willing to shirk her duties as a mother. And yet in the heavens Garth awaited her and here she was in the mortal world being an awful mother, not using her head again.

Silly Lilly.

"I - Garth...I'm so sor-"

"Don't be," he said. He didn't sound mad.

"Just be glad I'm here…"

He meant it as a joke, but in that moment the albino she-wolf couldn't have been more happy with how things had turned out.

They had sat staring at the moon for quite some time before Lilly murmured, "Would you like to see the pups?" She asked.

"Finally! She asks!" Garth barked with joy. Lilly rolled her eyes at this sudden display of childishness, it was such a big turnaround from how he used to act, and yet the mother wolf couldn't help but feel her love for him swell up even more.

A cold breeze swept across the country that night, it clawed at a white pelt as she descended the rocks back to the tufts of grass below before making her way backs towards the herb den.

As soon as she entered the scent of herbs and milk engulfed her. For a moment she was content just lying there and taking in the scents altogether before she heard a small cry from the back of the den where the scent of milk was most strongest.

She could feel Garth's presence behind her and that comforted her more than anything else in the world she lived in. The pups seemed to register their mother's return and quickly began to make their way in that direction, with Redfeather leading the charge. Lilly let out a soft giggle before she nestled herself down in her nest of moss and lichen (yes, I said lichen) allowing her pups to drink the sweet liquid from her body.

"They're beauti- hey that one looks like me! Oh..it's a female…" Garth stated, suddenly downcast about finding this out.

Lilly shot him a look. "What's wrong with females?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Pfft, that's what I thought."

A pregnant silence descended upon the two who watched in tranquility as their pups meandered about. Lilly had then began to list the names of the pups, or at least the two she had named.

"Redfeather and Marigold…" The red wolf tasted the names upon his tongue before pressing against her," Their beautiful."

More silence fell upon them, an then suddenly.

"...You've changed."

"Well I was fat for a good couple of moons or so."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know…"

They fell back into silence. As the pups whimpered and moved about alongside her, the she-wolf began to get sleepier and sleepier with each passing second. _Please MoonPack, let have this one moment_ , she thought with sudden panic, _this one moment with him is all I ask….please…_

But biology won out in the end.

And when Lilly awoke, sunlight streamed through the den entrance and his scent still lingered on her fur. When Lilly looked down her eyes were instantly drawn to the small silver pup cuddled tightly into her stomach fur.

"...Welcome to the world - my little miracle...my little Moon."

* * *

Lilly did not name the fourth pup, she decided she was to unique and so had made the decision to wait for the pup to open her eyes.

Fortunately, the white wolf didn't have to wait long as two days later during an autumn storm a flickering flash of lightning lit up the sky. It seems the loud noise had awoken the dappled crimson-rose colored she-pup as her eyes had flickered open for a brief moment, but in the span of that moment Lilly had seen bright, intense, and pretty violet-pink eyes glance at her.

In that moment, her decision had been made.

"Well that settles that, only one more to go. Hello there, Violet…"

* * *

 _Lilly had underestimated Garth's fierce love to be there for her and the pups she carried. In all honesty she'd expected him to drop out of the whole relationship, act as if it had never even happened. With the way things were headed with the eastern and western packs she just wasn't so sure if what they had was even in the 'safe' category anymore. So when he still was there at their usual meet up, she couldn't hide her surprise in the slightest._

" _Y-you ca-came?" Lilly stuttered. Then she immediately felt like an idiot. Of course he would have come, but still…_

 _Garth seemed to understand the implications of her words and narrowed his eyes at her._

" _Did you really think I would_ _ **abandon you**_ _?!" He asked incredulously._

 _Lilly suddenly felt meek at that moment and wanted nothing more than to flee. It was bad enough she had lives inside her but now she had pretty much accused her mate that he was going to leave her because she was pregnant. Lilly knew Garth was above that in every way. Cocky? Yes. Arrogant at times? Yep. But irresponsible? That wasn't him, at all._

" _Sorry…" She whispered. She heard him sigh and she shrunk into her pelt feeling hot all of sudden. Why was she so bad at words? She should have felt comfortable around him and yet all she felt was herself turning insecure at his presence. A small blush formed under her fur which quickly diminished the moment she felt a cold nose brush her cheek, then suddenly she could see out her right eye._

" _I thought you said you wouldn't wear it like that anymore," Garth stated. Or rather he pouted. Lilly supposed that if she were in his position she'd pout too._

" _Sor-" she started._

 _He interrupted. "Stop saying sorry. Lilly, it's me, you can trust me."_

 _She let out a soft sigh before padding towards him and pressing herself against him. Their pelts mashed together till they looked like a red and white blob. The sound of water lapping against the rocky shore was all the duo heard. Then Garth spoke up._

" _So...while we're here I figured we could - I don't know…" He gave her a knowing look as if expecting her to figure it out. Lilly stared at him blankly._

" _If you don't know then how am I supposed to know?" She asked with a shrug._

" _I was just gonna say we could make a list of different pup names…" Garth muttered sheepishly._

" _Oh...that's not a bad idea!"_

 _Garth snorted. "Of course it's not a bad idea,_ _ **I thought of it**_ _."_

 _Lilly glared at him with a playful smirk. "Yeah except it took you a whole minute to think it through."_

" _Hey!"_

 _Laughter ensued._

 _Silence descended upon the two. Then chaos ensued from there on out - to put it simply, Garth didn't understand what names were…_

" _Toad."_

" _What?! No! We are not naming our pup toad!"_

" _Rhunder…?"_

" _Even_ _ **you**_ _don't sound sure of yourself."_

" _Okay, how about Capricol?"_

" _ **WHAT?!**_ _"_

" _Turtle?"_

" _Garth, please tell me you're trying to ensure a future for our pups, cause otherwise I'm going to have to beat you."_

" _I thought you liked turtles?"_

" _I do but not when they are applied to my pups."_

" _Our pups actually."_

" _They ain't about to be in a moment if you keep up with those names. What if one of them looks like us and we named it Turtle or Kitsune?"_

" _Hey that's a cool name!"_

 _Lilly's temper was flaring and bursting at the seams, but that was mostly because she was tired and her stomach made her once timid personality change drastically. She glared at the red wolf who only offered an impish smile and a half-hearted shrug. She still loved him, no matter how dumb he could act at times. But as she sat there, she thought about what she had said. If they one of her - their - pups ended up looking one of them...what would they name them? If it looked like her what could she name her that would sound-_

 _Wait._

 _Her?_

 _Lilly blinked for a moment surprised by her own intuition proclaiming its gender so early, could it really be a her? What if it's a male? Then what? The albino decided to think on it later, at much more prominent time when she was alone with her thoughts._

" _Lillianna…"_

 _Lilly snapped her head around to stare at her mate. For the first time during the whole night he'd actually said a name that sounded...pretty good._

 _But Lilly wanted to fluster him a bit more before the sun rose. The sky was starting to become lighter in color._

" _Is that supposed to be two names or one name altogether?" She asked playfully nudging his shoulder. Garth glared at her, but she could tell it was mock._

" _Obviously it's one name altogether," he stated rolling his eyes. He nudged her back, albeit, not as gently as he originally thought._

" _Lillianna…" The two said in unison. The sounds of birds began to grow increasingly loud as life began to flourish within the Canadian wilderness._

"Lillianna."

Daria turned from her work to stare at the mother wolf. "What?"

"The last pup," Lilly stated indicating it with her tail forgetting that Daria was blind and couldn't see her gesture. "I'm naming her Lillianna."

A smile spread across the cream and brown herber. "That's a lovely name." She complemented before she went back to sorting through piles of herbs once more.

Lilly smiled softly before uttering a "Thanks." And then diverting her attention once more towards her five little pups who were all sleeping soundly against her white fur.

"Welcome to the western pack Redfeather, Marigold, Moon, Violet, and Lillianna…"

* * *

 **A/N: Words in all not including this author's note it's: 5,809. That is a lot of fucking words right there.**

 **Also, PLEASE review and favorite/follow my other A &O story SILVER AND GOLD: Blood Moon. It's kind of discouraging to have 5 chapters up and only like two favs and one follow. So please do check it out on my profile!**

 **Also, how was it? Let me know! I tried really hard to make this emotional and I think I did it well, but it's up to you!**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Crystalfang~**


End file.
